


Things that change when you graduate

by EmorySkywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ben Solo Gets a Hug, Ben Solo Has Issues, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor Ben Solo, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Rey, Poe Dameron is a Good Friend, Post-Graduation, Professor Ben Solo, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Quidditch, Slow Burn, Student Rey (Star Wars), Teacher Ben Solo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmorySkywalker/pseuds/EmorySkywalker
Summary: Rey Skywalker is a Seventh Year student at Hogwarts. Ben Solo is her teacher. Her favorite teacher, actually. Her best friends Poe and Finn think that she has a crush on him. And that it's mutual. She thinks they probably got hit too hard on the head by a bludger (which is weird, cause Finn has no idea how to fly).Ben Solo is a great teacher. He is doing what he is the best at and students love him. In his first year teaching at Hogwarts, he finds himself fascinated by one of his students. He is a decent man who knows that teacher-student relationships are forbidden in Hogwarts, so he keeps his distance, but Rey is about to graduate, so he can finally take his chances...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Butterbeers

**Author's Note:**

> I altered the ages of the characters, so it would match better with the setting. Rey (Hufflepuff), Finn (Hufflepuff) and Poe (Gryffindor) are the same age (17-18) and best friends.  
> Ben Solo is 24. 
> 
> This is my first ever cross-over fic, and it just hit me that Kylo Ren's obsession for teaching Rey could actually be a fun thing to explore with all the Chemistry they have. 
> 
> Also, my sister wanted to be Poe's girlfriend, so she's Kiana...:D

Rey dropped everything in her hands as someone crushed into her at the entrance of Honeydukes. She was leaving, because she got everything she needed and the shop was so overcrowded that she decided to put things into her satchel only outside.

  
This was the plan, until this person just came in and literally ran her over. She almost fell back, but he managed to grab the doorframe, and steady herself. She wsa really mad for a second, but then she saw that it was her favorite teacher, Professor Solo. Apology was written all over his face:

\- Rey, I’m so so sorry!! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?

She looked up at him. She was fine, which was a miracle considering their difference in size.

\- I’m fine, Professor. But I’m not so sure about my sweets.

\- Let me help you!

They both crouched and started to pick up the different things Rey got for herself and her friends. She was putting everything into her satchel and took what the professor picked up. They both stood up, and the professor must have felt guilty, because he was still looking for signs that she’s not ok. Rey sent her a radiant smile:

\- I’m fine. Really.

\- Ok, but can I make it up to you and treat you to a butterbeer or something?

\- That’s really not necessary. – she hesitated. She lived by the philosophy that butterbeer is always a good idea. – But since you offered... Butterbeer sounds great!

It was early February, but winter didn’t seem to get ready for the spring. It snowed the day before, so Hogsmeade was covered in beautiful white, lacy softness. Rey loved it, but it was really cold, and now getting outside just really made her realized that she might have expected the temperature a bit higher. She was supposed to meet Finn in the Three Broomsticks anyways, so hanging out with her favorite teacher instead of waiting for Finn by herself sounded great, and she said it out loud:

\- I’m meeting Finn at Madam Rosmerta’s anyways, so let’s go! Or did you want to buy something here first?

\- Oh, I just wanted to see what new things the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes came up with. I can come back later.

So they started to walk towards the Three Broomsticks. She loved his classes, and she was sorry that he only arrived to Hogwarts for her final year. He was patient with the students, treating them all as individuals who needed different approaches. He taught them some theory but always put the emphasis on practice. Most of the classes were held either outside or at the Room of Requirement where they could have bigger space and all the necessary equipment. Rey was never really into DADA, but this year something finally clicked and she got really interested. Which resulted in her excelling at it. She even considered becoming an auror for a short while. She then discarded the idea, because her real passion was brooms. She wanted to be a developer at the Firebolt, or Nimbus. Or maybe founding her own brand.

Professor Solo wasn’t a man of many words, but now he tried:

\- So what’s for you after Hogwarts? Did you sign up for the guidance counselor or do you have plans?

\- I signed up, my appointment is next week, but I really want to work in the broom industry. You know, developing and stuff. I would love a job at Firebolt. Any job basically, even making coffee for some assistant would be fine. And then I could work my way up.

\- Wow, that sounds... sounds like something that would suit you really well!

\- Have you always known you wanted to be a teacher?

Rey was always a very direct person who could talk to everyone, because she was deeply interested in people. She basically spent her childhood on the streets completely alone, without anyone to look after or care for her. She always thought that her personality was making up for that time. This question just slipped out of her mouth. It felt too intimate to ask from her teacher. But he was so young, just a couple years older than her and for a second she forgott hat she was actually talking to Professor Solo. He didn’t seem to mind though:

\- I never wanted to be a teacher. I mean I never not wanted to be a teacher, I just never even considered it, I guess.  
In the meanwhile, the reached the Three Broomsticks and the professor opened the door so Rey could enter. Rey looked around, looking for Finn, but he wasn’t there yet. Her eyes quickly found an empty table next to the windows, so she headed straight for it.

She took her coat and threw it next to her on the bench. She saw Professor Solo unbuttoning his coat, then nicely laying it out on the back of the bench:

\- Ok, I’ll bring us some drinks. Butterbeer for you?

They talked for about fifteen minutes, and Rey completely forgot she was talking to a teacher. It was just so easy and natural. When Finn arrived they were deep in conversation. Solo noticed him first, and stopped in midsentence and finished whatever he was saying differently:

\- Ok, your company has arrived, so I better get going. And sorry again! Finn, Rey, enjoy the rest of the weekend! – He put on his coat and waved goodbye – See you at class.

\- Bye, Professor Solo! – said Rey and Finn in unison.

Rey looked after him smiling than caught Finn’s eyes that were observing her on the verge of laughing.

\- What? – asked Rey, though she already what was coming.

\- You know what! And I’m just telling you that you have great Chemistry!

\- Finn! Not this again! – Rey was rolling her eyes. When they talked about Ben Solo, after a while they always ended up here. It was Finn and Poe’s shared obsession that she had a thing for Ben Solo, and sometimes they even dared to assume that he had a thing for her. And they were explaining it with things like – „today he looked at you”. Like it was a declaration of eternel love instead of the thing what it really was – the normal usage of the two things in the middle of the person’s face we call eyes.

\- I’m telling you for the hundredth time. He’s just my teacher for heavens sake. And I don’t want any Chemistry! I mean, he’s a great teacher but I don’t like him like that!

\- Yet, you keep talking about him! And I just saw you two having a nice chit-chat over butterbeer! He basically asked you out! How did this happen?

Rey found this amusing at the beginning, but after half a year, he was really tired of it.

\- For Merlin’s beard, Finn. We just had a butterbeer, and talked for like 20 minutes!

\- So just answer this: did he pay?

Rey blushed:

\- Yes, but that was because...

Finn interrupted:

\- I just wonder if Poe’s date went half as well as yours. What do you think? Could he managed to actually talk to her?

Rey welcomed her chance to change the topic. Poe took out a girl called Kiana from Slytherin who Rey made friends with the previous year when they had to work together on a Transformation project. The project didn’t turn out as they expected, but they became friends. Probably that was how Poe noticed Kiana.

Rey found it funny how Poe was this really cool guy, whom everyone liked, and who could talk to anybody about anything, but when it came to Kiana, he was dumbstruck. Finn tried to coach him into asking her out, and he tried many times, but the most he could say to her was this:

\- KianacanIpleaseborrowyournotes. – He said this one long word, and Kiana let him borrow her notes.

This happened at the beginning of the semester. Since then, every time Gryffindor and Slytherin had class together, Finn and Rey knew to expect another chapter of the story called Poe’s pinings over Kiana. Rey was done with it. So on Thursday morning, she went to have breakfast with the Slytherins and asked Kiana if maybe she would like to go on a date with her friend Poe on Saturday. She seemed really excited and said yes.  
Poe totally freaked out when he heard the news:

\- You did what?? Without asking me? Now she must be thinking that I’m a coward to sending my friend to ask her out.

\- Well, for being a Gryffindor, you haven’t shown much courage, to be honest – Finn interrupted.

\- Yeah, Poe Dameron, you’re such a difficult man. She said yes, she is going out with you, so can’t you just be happy about it? Please, just take her out, and leave us out of it!

Now, Finn and Rey tried to guess how it was going. Finn bet that they had a lot of awkward silence, because Kiana was shy, and Poe, well... he lost his ability to speak around her, so it would make sense. Rey was more optimistic and thought that they figured it out and had a nice time together, probably with Poe talking a lot about quidditch and his crazy adventures in Hogwarts during the past years.

As their butterbeer mugs emptied, Rey and Finn decided to go back to the castle and have a headstart on their homework. They were about to leave, and Rey had this habit of always looking back and checking if she left anything. This time there was a scarf on the bench Finn sat.

\- Hey, you left this – she wanted to give the black scarf to Finn, and she got confused because Finn was already wearing a scarf – his Hufflepuff one – around his neck. She pulled her hand back.

\- Yeah, you know whose it is! – Finn was widely grinning – Keep it, so you can sniff it when you feel lonely. Or you can give it back to him. Privately, in his room. Maybe you’ll finally give in to Chemistry.

\- Finn... I’ve never heard anything more ridiculous in my life. – Rey said fighting the urge to actually smell the scarf – I’ll give it back to him tomorrow. But only because our next class with him is on Tuesday and he might need it earlier than that.


	2. How hard can it be to give a scarf back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined that Ben Solo is a Remus Lupin type of teacher except that he is not a werewolf (obviously), but has some other shit going on. I hope you'll like this chapter. This is the first real, deeper bonding moment for Rey and Ben.

Rey knocked on the door. She was nervous. She has never visited a teacher in their room unless it was some kind of school related business. And now, Finn’s stupid sentences were being played on her mind about Chemistry. They were studying in the Hufflepuff common room, and Finn kept nudging her about giving the scarf back:

\- I mean that is if you don’t want to keep it. I would totally get that, too. You could keep it in your closet, take it out when you can’t sleep.

Rey couldn’t take it anymore:

\- I’m taking it back. Right now. I’m taking it back. - She ran up to the girls dormitory, and picked up the black scarf from her nightstand.

Ten minutes later, she was holding a teacher’s scarf, in front of his door feeling very uncomfortable. She felt lucky because she didn’t meet or see anybody before the door opened and Professor Solo appeared:

\- Rey! Hello! – he looked mad, but when he saw Rey, he rearranged his facial expression into a neutral one.

\- Ohm. Professor. Yesterday you left this... At the Three Broomsticks.... – she offered the scarf.

The professor looked grumpy.

\- Well, thank you. I was looking for it.

\- Sorry – she felt that maybe he was mad at her, and she didn’t like it. – After I got back yesterday, I just... I forgot – she admitted.

The professor seemed to pull himself a bit together.

\- Oh, no, thank you for bringing it back to me. Would you like to come in?

Rey didn’t want to go in. When she left the Hufflepuff common room, she said she would be back in 10 minutes. Finn was convinced that she would stay a lot longer – exactly because he’d invite her in. She didn’t want Finn to be right, because that would give him a valid reason to tease her more.

\- Ohm, I...

\- I have butterbeer – he interrupted. – You said you don’t ever turn down butterbeer.

Something was off – Rey could sense it. Her teacher didn’t seem to be his usual self. Also, she had the feeling that he not only wanted her to stay for a bit, but he actually needed it.

\- OK – she said hesitantly. – Is everything all right, professor?

\- Yeah – the professor nodded. – Take a seat – it sounded like an order as he waved towards the scarlet armchair next to the fireplace. – I’ll start on the butterbeer.

Rey found the situation very confusing. She had been to this room before when it was occupied by the previous teachers. Now, it was very minimal. Dark grey walls with no pictures on them, a big oak working desk and the two red armchairs next to the fireplace, one of which she was occupying. She was looking around, while Professor Solo warmed up the butterbeers.

As he was walking towards the table with the mugs, Rey noticed a piece of paper near the fireplace. One of its corners started to get brown from the heat. She picked it up, it was an envelope addressed to Mr. Ben Solo:

\- This almost fell to the fire. I’m sure it would have made – she tried to make out the unusual name on the envelope – Leia Organa very sad, knowing that you couldn’t read her letter.

She placed the letter on the table smiling, expecting the professor to smile back. But he didn’t look at her, just tossed the mugs on the table, and Rey say him clenching his fist as he sat down. She felt the light getting weaker and the room getting darker. The space was filling up with something unpleasant.

Rey didn’t dare to say anything. She had no idea what was going on, but it was no good for sure. Ben Solo was always so orderly and kind, though there was a certain reservedness around him. But this man was nothing like the professor she knew. He had hardness in his eyes she had never seen before. She felt so uncomfortable and cold that she would have got up and actually left if she hadn’t had all her strength left her. All she could do was reaching out and grabbing one of the mugs just to be at least to able to hold on to something.

Then the professor breathed out slowly and shakily, and the tension in the room finally released. Rey felt the light and warmth returning to the room. She never met a dementor, but she imagined it to cause something like what she had just experienced.

The professor started to talk:

\- She’s my mom.

She was still under the influence of what she just experienced that she had no idea who the professor was talking about.

\- That letter is from my mom. My parents are horrible. I came to England, so I don’t have to deal with them. I haven’t been in touch with them for about 8 years now.

They passed me down to my uncle Luke when I was 6. They didn’t need me... they didn’t want me... – he paused for long moments - Have you heard about Darth Vader, the dark lord?

Rey nodded, everyone heard about Darth Vader. Even though he died long before Rey’s birth, still everyone knew his name.

\- He was my grandfather. My parents kept telling me that I will turn into him and I will be a dark wizard, too. Uncle Luke at least tried to raise me decently, but he agreed with my parents that I have a high chance of becoming a dark wizard. He was homeschooling me, and one day, I woke up in the middle of the night, and he was standing above me pointing his wand at my chest. I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared in my life. He was going to kill me. I had practice in wandless, non-verbal magic, so I could protect myself and managed to escape. Since then I have been on my own...

The story was so honest and heartbreaking that Rey wanted to hug Ben Solo really bad in that moment, just to prove him that there are still nice people who actually think really highly of him. She couldn’t do that, so she said the first thing that came to her mind:

\- You know Professor Dumbledore said that it is not our abilities that show what we truly are, but our choices. It’s your choice what you become. And I think you turned out pretty well.

\- You think so? - he asked amused, almost flirting.

\- I just m-mean... – she stuttered – you’re not a dark wizard. And that is good. For the world. And for you probably.

\- But I feel it - a pull to the dark. I’m so sorry that you had to experience it just a minute before... I wouldn’t want to burden anyone with it, especially not a student. But I think it helped me that you were here...

\- It scared the shit out of me, to be honest – Rey laughed because she was feeling awkward, and because she would never talk to a teacher like this, but this was her way of coping with the situation, with this confession.

\- It’ll never happen again. I promise. I try to have these dark moments when I’m alone. You talking about my mom and her being not happy just... I guess it just triggered it. It’s not your fault, though! Don’t think that, OK? It’s all me and my screwed up family life.

\- It’s just... I don’t think anyone should go through something like this alone... Can I ask you something?

\- You already did. But ask away!

\- What if... And really just what if your mom’s letter didn’t end up in the fire for a reason. What if... maybe... just maybe... you read it. I’m no expert on parents, but if I had a mom, any kind, I would maybe want to have some kind of relationship with her. Even is she were a bad mom, I would try to connect with her. Maybe something has changed in 8 years. I’m sorry to say this but you don’t really seem like to be over this issue.

\- Yeah, I’m not. I know... And thank you.

Rey decided that it was time for her to stop giving advice about stuff she had no idea about and to go, so she quickly finished the rest of her butterbeer and stood up.

\- I better get going. Thank you for the drink.

The professor walked her to the door and as she was standing in the doorframe, there was a moment when she thought that he was going to hug her. He took a step towards her, but then stopped and just run his hand over his hair and said bye. But she needed that hug: wasn’t sure that giving it was more important or getting one, but she crossed the distance between them and wrapped her hands around Ben Solo. He was at least a head taller than her, so she lay her head on his chest (which was surprisingly muscular, who would have thought?) and felt his arms around her back.

When she pulled away, she realized what she had done. She looked up into his eyes, and completely freaked out. The professor looked surprised. She had just hugged her teacher, who is going to teach her for another 4 month. She felt her face burning, and just turned around and ran away along the corridor.

She needed to find Poe. Or Finn. But Poe was so much better at crisis management, so he would be so much more useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts on this! Please, comment!


	3. Poe goes Dr. Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a Dr Phil therapy session, with Poe being Dr Phil.  
> My sister wanted to be Poe's girlfriend, so she is Kiana, and this is a bit about them, too. :)

It was Saturday, which meant that Poe was either at Quidditch practice or in the Gryffindor common room. He had practice on even weeks, and Rey just couldn’t remember if he had it last week or not, so first, she went to the Gryffindor tower. She could just hope that someone was leaving or arriving so she could ask them to check for Poe. Everyone knew him, because Poe was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Fortunately a fourth-year was just stepping out of the entrance, who could tell Rey that Poe actually left for the library an hour ago. Rey started to suspect that something was wrong in the universe. Or she got misplaced to a paralell one, because Poe and the library were highly unlikely to appear in the same sentence if that didn’t include her. She ran for the library nonetheless, and as she was walking along the isles, she heard Poe’s whisper from the corner, though she couldn’t see who he was talking to.

As she went around the shelf, saw Kiana and Poe in front of a desk, books open around them, so she guessed they were studying. Or at least, they started out as studying, because now their chairs were turned more towards each other than the desk.

Kiana was the one closer to Rey, so she could see only her back, but Poe was drinking the words she was saying. He then said something that made both of them chuckle, and Poe just wouldn’t take his eyes off of her. Rey really hated to interrupt their bonding, especially that she had never seen Poe going soft like this before, but she needed her friend. Taking another step wasn’t enough to get their attention, so she cleared her throat a little. Poe finally looked at her, and Kiana turned her way, too.

\- Sorry, guys, for interrupting... I’m really sorry, but Poe, I need you. I did something stupid and I just don’t know what to do. I need your help!

He looked at Rey surprised:

\- Rey! Chill out, can’t we discuss it later? Like an hour or two later? Or can’t Finn help? – he was looking at Kiana trying to figure out what she thinks of Rey showing up.

\- Please!! This is really urgent! I’ve been looking for you and no, Finn is absolutely out of the question on this one. Please. I’ll write your next potions essay if you help me.

Poe still looked hesitant, though he was famously incompetent in potions. He looked at Kiana for help, who lowered her eyes, and said:

\- That’s fine. You talk to Rey and I’ll go back to the Slytherin common room. We can talk later. Or tomorrow – and stood up ready to leave.

Poe was looking at Rey really mad. She couldn’t take it:

\- Kiana, no, please stay! Actually, I might need a girl’s prospective on this. I really didn’t want to interrupt your date.

The word date made both of them blush, so Rey corrected herself:

\- Studying session. I meant studying session. Study date, you know.

Poe and Kiana avoided eye contact, but Kiana sat back down.

Rey quickly grabbed a chair and sat down on it facing the two.

\- Ok, so... – she took a deep breath. – I might have accidentally hugged him...  
  
Kiana looked confused, and Poe’s face was showing amusement mixed with surprise and an element of disbelief.

\- You hugged him? – he asked back. – The professor?

Rey nodded uncomfortably. She could just hope that Poe wouldn’t make fun of her – and he might have sensed that this was no time for teasing or a joke.

Kiana finally asked:

\- So... who did you hug?

\- Professor Solo.

Poe didn’t know what to say for a second – and that was a rare occasion, but then he found his voice:

\- Ok, this is not that bad. Could be worse actually, a lot worse. Just walk me through it. How did this happen?

Rey explained the whole thing, starting with the scarf and ending with her running away in panic. Poe was in his element – figuring out difficult situations was his strength:

\- I apologize for this question in advance, because I know it freaked you out in the past, and I’m not teasing you right now, but please try to think it over in reflection of the events of today. And yesterday... Do you have feelings for him?

\- Nooo! – the answer came instantly. – I mean he is my favorite teacher, I think he’s great, but not that way. Nope. No romantic feelings. – this was her cliche answer that she kept repeating in different variations whenever the topic came up. And it came up quite a lot.

\- What did you feel when you hugged him? And why did you hug him in the first place – what were your thoughts? I’m your therapist now, and as such I need you to be honest, so I can help...

\- OK... I don’t know, I’m so confused... I wasn’t thinking clearly. I wasn’t really thinking. I just felt that he could use a hug, and he looked like he wanted to initiate it, but then he didn’t and it just made him look needing one even more. It was a supporting hug. Yeah, definitely that. What was your other question, Mr. Therapist?

\- How did it feel?

\- Hmm... – she smiled as she remembered – warm and nice and comfortable. Just natural. And I don’t know if you noticed before but he’s really tall, and I think he works out, because... – she stopped and put her hand over her mouth. – What am I saying...? I can’t believe this. Poe, I think.. I might actually like him... For real!

\- Well-done, Doctor Poe! – he patted his own shoulder. – Maybe we should have had this session earlier on, but I don’t think if would have been this effective. But the original problem still remains, you hugged him...

Kiana was amazed at how great Poe was at this. So far, Poe was so interested in her, kept asking questions about her and wanted to know everything about her, like she was the most interesting person on the planet. Of course he told him some of his cool stories, and she was impressed (of course she was, who wouldn’t be impressed by Poe), but this was a new side of him that he probably let only his best friends like Rey and Finn see. Now, her. This made her feel trusted, so she wanted to join the conversation, too:

\- What did he do when you hugged? How did he look?

\- Good one, Kiana! – Poe looked at Kiana smiling. - Yeah, how did he look, Rey?

\- Ahm – Rey was thinking – it’s all blurry, I’m trying to remember. He hugged be back, but you know letting someone hug you and not do anything that’s like really awkward... And he looked surprised, I guess. But I really didn’t have time to look at him, because I ran... – she paused - So what should I do? How do I fix this?

\- What do you mean fix it? – asked Poe.

\- Like moving things back to the way they were before today. I don’t really see any other way of fixing it. If you were thinking along the lines of moving this forward, then I’m telling you that he is still my teacher. Who is most definitely not interested in me.

\- I don’t think that’s true. The last part I mean, but that’s only my opinion. Anyways, I guess you need to apologize.

\- What?! There is no way I’m going back now!

\- You could send him a letter – offered Kiana.

\- Yes! – she jumped up from her chair. – This is what I’m going to do.

Rey pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag, took a quill from the desk and started writing:

**I’m sorry for hugging you. I was way out of line. Sorry. Rey**

She had no idea how she should address him, so she just skipped it.

\- I’m going to the owlery to send it, I’ll be back soon.

She was literally storming out, so she couldn’t see the pain on Poe’s face, when she mentioned coming back. On her way out, she ran into Finn, who apparently was looking for his friends everywhere. Rey has left the Hufflepuff common room more than two hours ago and he just couldn’t believe that it would take that much time to return a scarf. Rey instructed him to ask Poe about the situation, because no way was she admitting that he was right.

20 minutes later Rey was back from her mission, and could catch the end of her story in the interpretation of Poe.

They all looked up at her as she arrived. She lowered her eyes waiting for Finn to start on his teasing. Instead what she got was completely different:

\- Rey, you ok? Poe and Kiana just told me what happened. I’m just... how are you? I won’t tease you about him anymore, ok? I’m sorry.

\- This is... – she was looking for a way to finish her sentence – a relief. I’m a little freaked out, but I’m coming to my senses, so everything is fine, I guess. I just really want to forget about today. So maybe we go and let Poe and Kiana study.

Finn nodded and they left for the Hufflepuff common room to relax a bit. They just entered when they saw an owl looking inside with a letter in its beak. Finn walked to the window to open it, and the owl flew to the couch where Rey sat. Apparently it was a letter for her. She opened it: **Don’t worry about it. ;) B.**

Finn could read from the side, too.

\- What is he even thinking? He dumps all his shit on you, he manipulates you into hugging him and now he sends a letter with a winky face that he signs as B. This guy is a psycho. Please, try to avoid him, he’s bad news.

\- Relax. He is still the same person he was yesterday. You know him, you like him.

\- Yes, he still is the same person, but we DIDN’T know him before like this. Also, I USED TO like him. From now on, I’m going to be watching him and not letting you to be alone with him.

It made Rey safe in a way that Finn got so protective of her, but for some reason, she also felt disappointed.

And Finn kept his promise. The DADA classes went on without any incident. Rey was afraid that she would be treated different, but Professor Solo acted as if nothing had happened. He was as attentive, kind and encouraging towards her as to any other student. Not more, not less.

Finn took seriously what he said, and always waited for Rey at the end of DADA classes, and walked her to them. He also never let her go to Hogsmeade alone. If he didn’t go, he found somebody to be with Rey

Poe thought it was an overreaction and generally didn’t think that what happened was such a big deal. In secret, him and Kiana were actually rooting for Rey and Ben Solo to figure it out, because Poe was sure that Rey’s feelings were actually reciprocated. Never said it to her, but he thought that as soon as they graduate, Ben Solo is going to ask her out.

Time passed, and maybe because of Finn’s guarding maybe not, nothing happened until the middle of May. That’s when Rey got another letter. It was short and wasn’t even signed.

  
**I read the letter my mom sent me. Answered it. Thank you.**

She put it away carefully, next to the other one, but didn’t answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment, if you like it. The next one is after graduation, so we'll see if Poe was right. :)


	4. People you meet in the Hogwarts kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ben and Rey crush into each other in the Hogwarts kitchen? This is just one very long scene - the first one where they can finally be equals and not teacher and student.

It was mid-July and Rey was in a bittersweet mood. Everyone was celebrating the end of the schoolyear in their common room. Well, Hufflepuffs were well-liked in every house, so half of them where celebrating in other houses’. Finn was probably with the Gryffindors. 

Rey didn’t really feel like celebrating. This was the last time she finished a year at Hogwarts and she just didn’t want it to be over. These were her last days home. The place where she felt loved and happy. She decided to visit the kitchen and then maybe walk up to the Owlery and visit her owl Falcon. 

She tickled the pear on the painting that transformed into a knoble and she entered the kitchen. The house elves were busy cleaning up after dinner, but when they saw that someone arrived, they started to fuss over her – brought her a tiny seat and started to bring all kinds of left-overs from dinner. 

Rey visited the kitchen every once in a while, so she knew a few elves by name. Artoo asked if she would like something to take away. She pointed at a few things they brought, and the elves put them nicely into a take-away box. She thanked them nicely, and she felt a teardrop falling from her eye, as she remembered that this might be the last time, she visited the Hogwarts kitchen. 

Her sight was blurry, probably that was why she didn’t see the person trying to come in as she was leaving. Ben Solo wanted to get some extra food, and his eyes didn’t get used to the light in the kitchen, and also didn’t expect anyone coming out, so walked in.  
They bumped into each other again. Ben’s hands immediately shot out and helped her stabilize herself. His hand was still on her waist as he looked to her:

\- You again? – he smiled at her and it was melting her heart. - Doors seem to be some kind of crashing places for us.

Rey looked down on his hand on her feeling awkward. He was a teacher of hers after all, and this closeness just felt unusual. Probably because of Finn’s guarding the two of them were never closer than a few meters at the classes, and even then Finn always tried to somehow shelter her with his body whenever it was possible. She looked up at him again.

\- I just... came for some comfort food, professor.

He seemed to feel her awkwardness, so after he made sure she’s safe on her feet, he took a step back away from her, and went around her into the kitchen.

\- Yeah, food, me too. – The professor looked relaxed, like a regular twenty-something now. He was wearing muggle clothes and no cloak – And I’m technically not your teacher anymore, so stop the professor-thing and call me Ben – he said while the elves gatheres around him. 

Rey didn’t know what was happening. She just wanted a nice evening by herself walking around the castle and sink in every little corner of the castle for one last time. And now, she was awkwardly standing in the kitchen with a teacher, who just told her to call him Ben. If she didn’t know better, she would have thought he was flirting with her.

She stood in the doorway frozen trying to figure out what to do. The professor, Ben, she corrected herself was organizing the food he wanted to take on the table, and she would have felt weird just leaving without saying anything. Yet, she felt weird standing there, too. 

She saw the house elves offering Ben butterbeer. He asked for two cups. Is he getting one for her too? Or does he like butterbeer that much? She didn’t know which seemed less likely. He grabbed everything he wanted, and when reached the door, he let Rey go out first. The door knob changed back into pear and the entrance became invisible.

Ben Solo looked at her:

\- Ok, let’s go!

\- Let’s go... where? – she was confused. So confused.

\- I don’t know. Where were you going?

\- I... I just wanted to say goodbye to the castle.

\- But you only leave the day after tomorrow, I saw the letter you sent to McGonagall asking to let you stay a day later.

\- Yeah, but... – she shrugged - I don’t feel like celebrating right now. So I was just going to walk around, maybe climb up to the Owlery or the Astronomy tower, I don’t know.

\- Ok, so let’s go!  
She was still so confused where they were going and why they were going there together, but she started walking. Ben handed her one of the butterbeer cups. It was for her after all. 

\- Did you get my letter? About my mom?– he asked.

\- Ohm, yes.

\- You didn’t answer or say anything to me since... since you know.

Rey wanted to laugh. Even if she had wanted to say anything about it, she basically had a bodyguard named Finn making sure Ben and her keep their distance.

\- I am sorry that I told you all those things in February. It was stupid of me, you didn’t need to hear them, you didn’t want to hear them, it just felt good to tell somebody... You. I was selfish. I apologize. And thank you for the hug, I needed one badly, but I know it was inappropriate, and you really shouldn’t have had apologized for it... – They were walking and he was staring at the floor in front of them. 

\- Errr. I don’t know what to say to that.

\- Are we ok?

\- Yeah, sure, sure. I mean no need to apologize I thank you for confiding me, and I’m glad I could be of service, pro... Ben. – this was the first time she actually used her name, and she was happy to wear a long-sleeved shirt, because she got the goosebumps.

In the meanwhile, they reached the steps to the astronomy tower. Rey thought it more appropriate to eat there than in the owlery. 

Ben stopped suddenly:

\- Ok. So you said you wanted to be alone. I’m letting you be. I mean I could go with you... so we could share the food... but I don’t want to impose myself on you. – his eyes were asking a question.

Rey couldn’t believe this was happening. Professor Solo... Ben just asked her if she wanted him to hang out with her. And he just claimed earlier that he’s not her teacher anymore... Not like she expected that anything would happen between them – she found the idea that Ben could like her more than impossible -, but maybe they could be friends.

\- Yes.

\- Yes for me to join you or for leave? – he was insistent.

\- Join me.

So they walked up to the tower and started talking about everything and anything like how they spend their time, their friends. Ben even told her a funny story about how he tried to tape his ears to his head, because they were a subject of mockery. They ate all the food, they brought – mainly Ben ate it. 

A few hours passed when Rey felt brave enough to ask him about his mom. She didn’t want to press him or anything, but he sent her an actual letter about writing her, so maybe he was open to share what was going on.

\- You know, we’ve been sending her letters ever since I sent you that message. What you said about not having a mom just really struck me. I mean it must suck... I can’t even imagine what it is like for you... If I’m honest I have to admit that however mom treated me, I can’t not love her. She is my mother. And turns out that she really regrets some of the choices she made – like giving me up to live with uncle Luke. She apologized to me. We’ve been sending long letters to each other and we are really connecting. And I’m actually meeting her. 

\- Really? That’s great! When? – Ben looked really happy about it, and she was just bathing in his smile. 

\- Actually, she is coming to town, so we are meeting up for a tea at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop tomorrow.

\- Tomorrow. Wow, that’s soon. I mean... tomorrow is actually tomorrow. - She looked at her watch – Well, tomorrow is more like today!

\- Yeah, I know!

\- Are you nervous? 

Ben cleared his throat, and chuckled.

\- Very nervous...

They kept silent for a bit then Ben continued his thought:

\- I was wondering if maybe you were up to... I don’t know what plans you had for tomorrow, I mean today, but maybe... – he now stopped staring at the sky and looked at her. When Rey noticed it, she turned her head towards him as well – would you come with me? Please? So I actually go, and don’t run away as soon as I see her. Or even before that. That’s a real possibility.

\- Are you serious? You want me to go with you? – she really wondered.

\- Yeah. I mean you’re the only one here that I shared this with. And you kind of motivated me. I feel like I’ll need some extra support... It’s fine if you can’t or don’t want to, I totally understand.

Rey felt really touched, and just said that she is available, but doesn’t want to be there the whole time to intrude. 

When this heavy topic was off the table, they went back to less serious subjects, and Rey talked a lot about her plans for the future and shared some serious rule-breaking Hogwarts stories, that usually started with Poe having a „great idea”. In turn, he talked about his one year in Ilvermorny, and how hard it was to go to an actual school after six years of home schooling, and his years before teaching at Hogwarts. 

Time was flying, and the next time, Rey was looking at her watch it was already 4 am.

\- Wow, Ben, I had a great time with you, but it’s already 4, I really need to get going. And today is a big day for you, so you probably need some good sleep! – she started collecting the trash and stood up.

\- Yeah, right. I imagine your boyfriend is probably worried sick and wonders where you are.

She never talked about a boyfriend, but saw how Finn could come across as her boyfriend, especially if the person saw how Finn behaved when Ben was around. And if that was the only thing he saw from Finn.

Rey knew this was a trick question. A sentence with which you find out if the other person is single. And this just confused her. She was under the impression that they were becoming friends, so why is he asking this? Not even asking. Saying. She was blushing and she knew Ben was pretending to be casual (this is a rule for this kind of trick – who predend that you don’t really care about the answer, even though you obviously do), but he was observing her.

\- I think he might be worried. Finn, I mean. You meant him? He’s not my boyfriend, more like an older brother I guess. We would never... eww, so I don’t have one. A boyfriend.

Now was she supposed to ask back? She really wanted to know. But she actually knew the answer. And she felt awkward enough, so no asking back, she decided. 

They walked down the stairs, the only light their lit wands. When they reached the bottom, they needed to part ways, because the Hufflepuff dormitories were the opposite way than Ben’s room. 

They smiled at each other, kind of having that moment when you know you should express your goodbye, but not sure how.

Rey knew what she wanted, and after this night she felt pretty confident about it.

\- OK, last time was completely wrong, so now I’m asking first, so I don’t have to send you apology notes later. Can I hug you, Ben Solo?

The question seemed to taken him aback.

\- Eeeerr, yes. I officially give you permission to hug me whenever – he chuckled gleefully.

So they hugged, Rey could feel Ben’s head on her shoulder as he leaned on her. None of them pulled away for minutes.


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this scene. First, because I just love how Finn thinks of Rey as his younger sister and wants to protect her, and now we see how this plays out between them.  
> Also, a Leia-Ben reunion is something I needed badly. It made me cry, and I think I actually started to really really like the mom Leia. :)

Rey tried to be quiet when she entered the Hufflepuff common room. She didn’t expect anyone there, but just as she was just about to go up the steps she heard some noise from the couch. It was Finn trying to get up:

\- Rey? That you? Where have you been? Poe and me were looking for you for a while to just have a drink together or somehing. What happened? 

\- You were waiting for me here on the couch?

\- Eeerr. No, actually, I just fell asleep talking to someone, I think. But what time is it?

\- Around 4.

\- 4? Ok, so what in Merlin’s beard did you do from after dinner till now?

Rey didn’t know what to expect from Finn if she tells him where, or more importantly with whom she were. For a second, she even considered lying, but she just couldn’t - she really need to share the last hours with someone.

\- I was with Ben. – Finn still looked like he had no idea who she was talking about. – Solo.

\- Oh my... he’s Ben now?! And what did he do to you now? He told you about how his dad was the worst? Did he go all dementor on you again?

\- Finn, chill out! It was fine.

\- Fine? Fine?! You just told me you spent like seven hours with him!! And I repeat myself – you call him Ben? – he was angry whispering, when you try to keep it down, but you are also mad.

\- Are you jealous or why are you freaking out so much about this?

\- What? 

\- I don’t know – you were the one who started on the Chemistry thing, and all that. And now you are freaking out when I’m telling you that I spent some time with him.

\- But that was before he went psycho! Wait! Did he make a move on you? Cause if so, he’s a dead man.

\- Finn, stop! You’re ruining everything! – She took a deep breath, and she was on the verge of crying when she said - Something really good just happened to me, and I would really like to share it with my friend – she asked quietly with her eyes on the ground – Please, Finn, just... can you just stop the hating and be my friend?

Finn always wanted to be a tough guy, but in reality, he was a softie. He couldn’t handle Rey hurt or in pain, let alone crying. He wanted to fix everything for her, because she was her little sister. Not by blood, but by love. When he saw how much he hurt Rey, jumped up from the couch where he was sitting with his legs up, and hurried to Rey to hug her:

\- I’m so sorry, peanut, I’m sorry! Please, don’t cry! – he only called her peanut when they were alone and wanted to comfort her and make her feel better. – Tell me everything, I won’t say a bad word, I promise. I’ll even try to like him, if you want me to.

\- Finn! – she pulled away a bit, but still hugging. – But you do like him. He’s your favorite teacher, too. 

\- Not when he’s scaring you in his room, and sends you weird messages with winky faces, and when he steals you from me and Poe... 

\- He wasn’t stealing me...

Finn sighed.

\- Then come on, tell me what happened! - and he pulled her back with himself to the couch.   
\-   
Rey was explaining all the things that happened and how she felt about them. Finn was a very attentive listener who just nodded, hummed and rarely asked, but at the end he did:

\- So you’re meeting his mom tomorrow. That’s a bit too much too soon for my taste, but fine. Do you think he is going to ask you out?

\- I don’t know. I mean I think he just thinks of me as a friend. I mean I was his student after all.

\- He just spent 7 hours together with you!

\- So?

\- You don’t spend that much time together with anyone!!

\- But we do. With Poe, too.

\- How about letting you hug him anytime?

\- That was a joke!! I won’t just go around and hug him at random times!

\- Ok, how about the winky face?  
\- I think you are just so hung up on the winky face. It’s just an emoji. It doesn’t mean anything.

\- Rey, you’re hopeless. He is totally going to ask you out. And I cannot help but this freaks me out a bit.

**

Rey said goodbye to her friends a few hours ago. It was hard, but she was going to see them the next day. She was going to stay at Poe’s parents’ until the three of them find an apartment where they could move together. Goodbye was hard though, because she hasn’t slept much the previous night and also it was goodbye to an era that is never going to come back: her years in Hogwarts.

Now she was walking in Hogsmeade, completely forgotten about Hogwarts and goodbyes, she was nervous. She knew it must be a hundred times worse for Ben. It was enough to look at him. He was visibly tense, his eyebrows in a frown, and he hadn’t said much since they met up in the Great Hall. Rey didn’t want to disrupt his thoughts, so she just walked beside him equally quiet.

They were supposed to meet his mom at the town square and walk to Madam Puddifoot’s together. The square was deserted. There was only one woman in sight. She had her hair in a beautiful, carefully arranged, braided bun and was wearing an elegant dress. Rey felt underdressed compared to her in her jeans and T-shirt. She looked at her side checking how Ben was. He stopped the moment he caught a glimps of his mother. His face was showing longing and fear at the same time, Rey didn’t know how this was possible:

\- Talk to me – she asked.

He lookat at her:

\- I don’t know if I have the strength to do this. 

\- You do – she was looking up at him trying to encourage him with her eyes.

He shrugged and he started walking again. Towards her. 

Leia seemed very tense too, she was standing from one leg to another and kept checking her watch. When she finally saw them, she froze. Rey tried to be a step behind Ben so he could dictate their pace (it wasn’t hard because while he stepped one, she did two). They stopped a meter from her. 

Rey felt so unneccessary that moment when Ben and his mom were looking at each other. Ben’s frown softened and she saw Leia’s eyes well up with tears. They were just looking at each other, and Rey heard Ben’s voice crack:

\- Mom...

\- Oh, Ben – Leia crossed the distance between them, and she was reaching up and cupping Ben’s face with her hands – my beautiful son. - she was stroking his face, moving his hair away, so that she could see his face better. – You have changed so much... you’re all grown up! Oh, Ben!

Ben couldn’t take it anymore and he just wrapped his arms around her, clenching her as he was trying to make up for the years lost. Leia’s eyes were flowing with tears and she was holding on to Ben like she never want to let him go.

Rey had a variety of emotions in that moment. She felt happy for them, yet her gut churned with craving for the same thing for herself. Her whole life had been a search for belonging, and Poe and Finn gave her that in a way, but not like this. She also felt honored to be a part of this beautiful, possibly life-changing reunion, even if she was only a witness. All these emotions made her eyes wet, too.

When mother and son finally separated, Leia still looked at him, sinking in all his son for long seconds. Then wiping away her tears, she turned to Rey smiling at her. 

\- Oh, Ben didn’t tell me he was bringing his girlfriend! How great is this?! Look at you, you’re so lovely and pretty...

Rey didn’t dare to look at Ben, the situation was so awkward, she felt she was turning red, and tried to think of something to say, but Ben was faster to interrupt Leia:

\- Mom, Rey is not my girlfriend! She is... she was a student of mine, she graduated yesterday – now Rey looked at him, and she thought she saw a hint of pride on his face. – And thanks for assuming, and making everyone really uncomfortable, but she’s ohm, a friend? – looked at Rey for confirmation.

\- Yes, a friend, just hanging out.

\- A friend who used to be Ben’s student? – Leia was still looking at Rey suspiciously, as if waiting for her to admit that she’s actually her son’s girlfriend. 

Ben felt incredibly awkward, and wanted to move the conversation forward, so he did the other half of the introduction:

\- Rey, this is my mom, Leia Organa!

Ben’s mom looked her up and down, and then took Rey’s outstretched hand into her hands and patted it. 

\- Very nice to meet you, Rey. Will you be joining us for tea?

\- Ohm, yeah, a little bit!

So they walked together to the tea shop. Ben physically tried to make a wall between his mom and Rey, to stop any further awkward scenes. It wasn’t hard as he was at least a head taller than any of them. Leia asked about general Hogwarts stuff until they reached the tea shop. It was almost empty, so they chose a table near the windows. They ordered, and a few minutes later their number was called. Ben jumped up to collect their drinks, and Leia used the time to lean closer to Rey.

\- Thank you for getting him to meet me. 

\- I didn’t really do anything, ma’am.

\- You don’t have to ma’am me, just call me Leia. And you might not know what you did, but it was definitely something... you’re important to him, I can tell, and I sense that in some way it was you who started this. So thank you! I don’t think I will ever be able to repay this debt to you. 

Rey couldn’t answer, because Ben arrived back with their drinks. Leia leaned back and started a new conversation as if they were just in the middle of it. 

\- So, your exams all went well. Now, tell me what kind of teacher is my son!

Ben looked panicked.

\- Mom! Stop it, please! You’re making us both uncomfortable. Rey, you don’t have to tell her anything. 

In other circumstances, this would have been one of her favorite topics. There was a reason, Poe and Finn started teasing her with Ben Solo at the beginning of the school year. And that reason was that she could burst out complete speeches about how great a teacher he is. Basically anytime. Telling his mom how great she thought he was would have been fine, but not when he himself was there, so she shortcircuited it with a „he’s great, really”. 

They had a nice conversation, and when Leia excused herself to the restroom, Rey told Ben that she’s leaving after Leia’s return:

\- This is going really good, Ben. You don’t seem to want to run away anymore, so my job here is done...

\- All right. Thank you for coming. I mean it. I don’t think I would have come by myself.

When Leia came back, she said goodbye and Leia wrapped her into a nice momhug. Rey loved it – Ben’s mom was soft, and smelled like home. She closed her eyes, and she could feel her muscles relax, it was really nice.

When they let go, Rey turned to Ben to say goodbye, but Ben instinctively opened his arms to hug her, and she went for it without thinking.   
\- Tell me now if I have to send you an apology note for this later – he whispered in her ear without his mom hearing and Rey could hear that he was smiling.

\- Someone told me that we’re friends and friends hug, so no need.

It seemed like the hug was longer than necessary but apparently Ben wanted to say something else:

\- Can I see you before you leave?

\- Sure. I’ll be in the Hufflepuff room, my train leaves early morning tomorrow.

As they broke apart, Ben said a „see you later” as if they didn’t talked at all. Rey said it back, and left waving goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment! What do you guys think?  
> Should I have more Leia content? I feel like I should. :D


	6. Quidditch is always a good idea

Rey was enjoying the silence in the common room. The Hufflepuffs’ place was usually full of background noises: they weren’t a loud lot, but the noise of quills on paper, turning pages of a book and quiet conversations filled up the space, making it nice and homey. Rey and Finn had their favorite table by the fireplace where Rey could enjoy the heat from the fireplace and not get distracted by the windows. Though more often than not, they studied in the library or in the Great Hall, because then Poe could join them. Poe definitely needed people to supervise him, otherwise he wouldn’t get any studying done. 

Rey was getting cozy in her favorite armchair. It was a popular spot, so she could only get it late at night or if she was lucky and arrived when someone was leaving it. She was now putting her feet under herself, facing the entrance.

It was around 9, when she heard the door opening and Ben entered. It was easy to get inside, because there was no password, you only had to tap Helga Hufflepuff’s name on a barrel to enter. He looked cheerful, and entered confidently:

\- Hey! I’m so sorry about my mom. – he walked in and as he was talking, he lay down on the couch next to the chair Rey was sitting in as if he were home – I don’t know where she got the idea that you were my girlfriend. It was superawkward, sorry. – Rey stared at him – she felt a little rejected because it seemed to important to Ben to state that she was not his girlfriend. - What have you been up to?

\- Not much, really. Just this. I was reading this book on my first night here, so I thought it would be nice to read in on my last night here... – she lifted the heavy book – it was Hogwarts: A History. - But tell me more about how it went with your mom.

\- We figured things out. There was a lot of emotions, and apologies, and crying. On her part, I mean. And forgiving. I think we are fine now. She’ll stay in town for a few weeks, so we could catch up a bit.

\- That’s great! I’m so happy for you, Ben! Your mom seems very nice.

They didn’t say anything for a while, so Rey went back to reading her book and Ben was staring at the ceiling from the couch. 10 minutes later Ben broke the silence sitting up from the couch.

\- Ohm, Rey...?

She closed her book and looked at her tentatively.

\- I actually wanted to ask you something. I know it might be weird, and awkward, and I don’t expect you to say yes, but I wanted to give it a shot. Just in case, you know... But I completely and totally understand if it would be weird for you because I was your teacher... - Ben looked at her questioningly and Rey was totally confused, because she had no idea what he was talking about:

\- You didn’t ask me anything... 

\- Oh, yeah... – he seemed to work up some courage in himself and said – Can I take you out sometime? – He asked. She found his lack of confidance really cute.

She wanted to go out with him badly, but after all the confusion she was feeling about what had happened so far, she needed clarification:

\- You mean like a date?

\- Yeah. Like a date. – he waited silently.

\- I would love for you to take me out sometime – she never really been asked out, and now she felt a warm feeling spreading from her chest to her belly.

\- Really? – Ben seemed genuinely surprised. – Not weird? Not awkward?

Rey gave it a little bit of thought:

\- No. Is it for you?

\- No, I just wanted to make sure. Ok, then.

They didn’t say anything for a minute. Rey was staring at her book deep in thought, and Ben slowly leaned back on the couch going back to studying the ceiling. It was the comfortable silence that you have with people whom you know a long time, and you don’t feel that you have to fill the empty space between you with words.

Ben closed his eyes after a while, which allowed Rey to shamelessly stare at him. How did this even happened? Her favorite teacher, the one she adored, the one she looked up to, the one she admittedly have feelelings for endig up on her couch. Ok, not her couch exactly, but as she was the only resident of the Hufflepuff dormitory, in some way it was hers now. Ben Solo on her couch. He looked unusually handsome as he was not her teacher anymore, but a man who just asked her out... If this was life after Hogwarts, then bring it on! 

He caught her watching him.

\- What are you thinking about? 

Rey obviously couldn’t tell him what she was thinking about, so she looked away trying to find something that could giver her an idea about what she might have been thinking. She caught a glimpse of her Firebolt. That was it.

\- This is a Poe kind of idea, but... are you up for a bit of flying?

Ben knew this was not the truth, but he let it slide.

\- What makes it a Poe kind of idea? – he asked.

\- I don’t know. It just sounds crazy, fun and against the rules.

\- Well, you’d have a teacher with you, so it wouldn’t be against the rules. Let’s do this!

She loved the idea. Being on her Firebolt, letting the wind whistle into her ear, having the freedom to fly was the best feeling in the world. Rey grabbed her broom and they went down to the quidditch pitch. The moon was providing some light, but not much, so Ben lit up all the spotlights with Lumos. They took out a newer Nimbus broom for Ben from storage, and they flew around. Rey was a seeker on the team, and Ben claimed to be a chaser when he was in Ilvermorny.

They decided to compete in both of their posts. They started with catching a snitch, and then they both tried to score with the quaffle while the other was guarding the loops. It was great fun. Ben blew Rey’s mind with one of the tricks he did, so she made him teach it to her. 

Ben had always been amazed by her flying ability, when Hufflepuff played. She moved in the air with such grace, seemingly without any effort - she made even the hardest maneuvers look easy.

They laughed a lot, and when they were done, they collapsed by the side of the pitch in the grass after they put away the balls. They were lying on their back staring at the stars.

\- You are so much fun to hang out with! – she turned her head towards him, and he did the same. - I wish we could have done this earlier

\- I was your teacher. – he stated without any emotions.

\- I know – she sighed. – Don’t you wish the same, though?

\- Yeah.

They locked eyes, and Rey could feel his hand moving closer to hers on the grass then he tickled her pinky with his. She waited, than tickled back. Now they were both smiling. Ben took it as an encouragement and slowly took her hand giving her time to object. Rey didn’t. Her heart was racing and she felt alive. So alive. 

It was a warm summer night with a nice soothing breeze, but she shuddered.

\- You’re cold? – Ben asked. – Cause we could go inside if you want to.

\- I’d rather stay here. 

\- Yeah, me, too.

They were out there for an hour, just getting lost in each others eyes, staring at the sky, holding hands. It was one of those times that you know you will later remember as one of those when you were happy and you knew it. Rey thought that it was a perfect ending of her years at Hogwarts. They were both letting the moment sink in, there was no need to talk, it was just nice to be there and share the space that was all theirs.

When the night started to get cooler, they walked back to the castle. Ben helped Rey getting up, and he just „accidentally” forgot to let her hand go. They walked to the Hufflepuff common room still hand in hand. Rey tapped the barrel, but when she was about to step inside, Ben didn’t move and that made her stop, too:

\- What? – asked smiling.

\- Nothing. 

\- Then why are we standing here like this?

\- Well, it’s late and... I was thinking that it’s probably a good idea to go back to my room at this point – Ben ran his free hand through his hair, and looked away for a second.

\- Yeah, yeah, sure. Absolutely – Rey was nodding awkwardly. – So, goodnight?

\- Yeah... errr... this is probably very schoolboy of me to ask, but I’m going to ask anyway. Can I walk you to the train tomorrow morning? – his voice was calm and serious as always, but he was looking at the ground and he only looked up at her when he finished the sentence with big brown puppy eyes.

She smiled her widest smile:

\- I would love that. The train leaves at 7, so not much time to sleep... Shall we meet at the Great Hall at 6.30?

\- Perfect. - He took a step closer to Rey, and looked deep into her eyes, glimpsed at her lips then back to her eyes. His closeness was too much for her to handle, and she instinctively took a step backwords. Ben was observing her face - Do I scare you? – he swallowed.

She was blushing so hard, and couldn’t even look up at him, so she was staring at their feet:

\- No, I just... For a second, I thought you were going to kiss me.

Ben lifted her face to look at him:

\- I was...

\- You were?

\- Err, yes. Sorry.

\- No, don’t apologize it’s just that I have a history with bad kisses... And it’s you... I’m freaking out a bit. A lot. Not because of you, but because you wanted... – she paused. – This is so very awkward, sorry for ruining the moment... - and was about to run into the safety of the common room, but Ben was still having her hand not letting her go. He leaned closed to her and whispered to her ear:

\- I’ll give you a makeover for every bad kiss you ever got – murmured into her eyes and he planted a kiss right next to her ear. – See you in the morning, Skywalker! – said letting her hand go. He turned around and left without looking back.

Rey was in a shock. In a good kind of shock. This was a man he never met before. It wasn’t Ben Solo the teacher or Ben Solo the fun quidditch buddy. He was simply a man whom she really-really wanted to kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben Solo was running through Hogwarts barefoot in his PJs. The only thing he took with himself was his wand in his pocket. As soon as he reached the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room, started tapping on the barrel, and it opened up. He burst into the room calling Rey’s name without getting any answer. Would she have left without waking him? Without saying goodbye? After all that happened yesterday? Well, nothing really happened yesterday. Except that you told her... – he reminded himself. – Maybe she did try to wake him up, but he didn’t hear it? Or maybe he scared her and she just run off, like when they first hugged.

He took a left to the girls dormitory, and he could only hope that it wasn’t charmed with anti-boy magic, like in the Gryffindor tower. Fortunately, he could enter, only to find himself in a corridor with many rooms. He started knocking on the first door still calling for Rey. No answer, so he opened the door and peaked inside. It was empty, so he repeated it with the second and was about to knock on the third door when Rey opened it. 

She looked like she has just got out of bed, her hair was a mess, and she was wearing shorts and a black T-shirt. Her eyes confused:

\- Ben! What are you doing here? What’s going on?

\- I was looking for you... It’s 11, and well, you’re still here.

\- Yes, I’m still here, I was sleeping because... wait, what?! – she took a peak at the clock on the wall above her left shoulder – oh, no, it’s 11!! I missed the train! I need to send an owl to Poe so he wouldn’t worry. I’m supposed to be in London pretty soon – he’s probably on his way to the station. Do you think an owl can make it? I’m trying it anyway.

She started to look for a parchment and a quill, and when she found the quill, she forgot where she put the parchment... Ben was standing in the door, not wanting to enter the intimate space that a bedroom can be, but she seemed to be freaking out, so he took a step inside, and made her stop by putting her hands on her arms.

\- Hey! Listen to me Rey! Relax... If you can’t reach him, Poe is a more or less adult man, he can handle you not showing up. Because your owl definitely cannot make it in time... But why don’t I send my Patronus to him with a message?

Rey looked impressed:

\- You can cast a Patronus? – she paused for a second - I don’t know why I am even surprised, you are a DADA teacher after all... Would you really do that?

\- Yeah, it’s not problem. I’m telling him that you missed your train. OK?

She just nodded and dropped to her bed, while Ben drew his wand from his pocket, waved and he probably said the incantation non-verbally, because a mighty lion appeared from his wand. It walked around the room, watching Rey, who couldn’t break their eye-contact – she was just staring at the beautiful creature. The lion finally stopped in front of Ben who told him his message:

\- Rey missed the morning train, so don’t wait for her. I don’t want her to have to wait for the evening one, so we’ll be apparating from Hogsmeade to your front door after lunch around 2. No need to message back.

Rey blinked, as she was trying to apprehend what he just said:

\- We’ll be appareting? WE’ll? Meaning you and me?

\- I’m taking you, otherwise you might miss that appointment, too. – he was smiling at Rey and got comfortably seated at the armchair next to the window facing her bed.

Rey suddenly got conscious of her naked legs in the short, and also noticed that Ben was wearing his PJs: long checked pants, and some kind of black band T-shirt. She pulled her legs under herself on the bed. 

\- Your Patronus looked really cool. I wonder what mine would be... – she wondered.

\- Well, it is your soul in animal form, so yours must be something that is strong, independent and smart at the same time, but also playful and likes company... 

She was thinking about different animals, when it suddenly hit her that after waking up, Ben’s first thing was to check if she was still at the castle. 

\- Ben! You know I wouldn’t have left without saying goodbye, right? 

\- I know that now. – he put the emphasis on the word now. - Given the history of you running away from me I wasn’t sure, especially after what I said yesterday. – Rey knew exactly which sentence he was thinking of, and it made her feel hot. – Look, I don’t really know how to handle this situation. I knew how to behave when you were a student and I was your teacher. But it is not the case anymore.

\- No, it is not – she confirmed. Ben waited for her to continue but she didn’t say anything else. Rey had no idea what to tell him – she was in this situation for the first time too, she never had an ex-teacher who asked her out, moreover, she never really had anyone that she even remotely liked, and felt completely clueless about how she should act in this situation.

\- Ok, then. I have some stuff to do, but then I’ll meet you a 1:45 at the Great Hall, so we can walk to Hogsmeade and apparete from there – he said emotionless, and stood up to leave.

It felt like a slap to her. She was hoping that maybe they could spend some time together before she left, and now he rejected even spending another minute with her. She stood up to walk him out of the Hufflepuff common room. When Ben grabbed the knoble of the exit, Rey suddenly grabbed his other hand:

\- Ben! Please don’t go! Can’t you do your stuff after I leave? Please? – after spending so much time with him in the past two days, she felt like a piece of her would leave if he left her like this.

\- You want me to stay? – Rey tried to head his facial expression that looked confused.

\- I mean, if your stuff isn’t that urgent and you can, then yes, I would like you to stay. Or maybe we get dressed and have breakfast or lunch or whatever. – Rey was usually the type, who planned out the things she wanted to say before, and now she felt so lost improvizing. The words came from her heart, but she was afraid that the words couldn’t really capture what she really meant.

\- I would actually love that – Ben let he doorknob go and turned completely towards her now, her hand was still holding his – Please, just keep telling me what you would like, ok? Talk to me! It helps me a lot. I know that this is a bit weird, even if you deny it. I was your teacher, a person of authority in your life for a year, and it’s hard to get this balanced out even if it has changed. I don’t want you to do anything just because you feel you need to. Just because it’s nice, and you should, ok? – Ben transformed into Professor Solo. His explenations usually went like this one: passionately explaning the problem in detail, then drew a conclusion and finally asking the students what they thought.

Even if she didn’t agree with him, it was so kind to him to tell her these things, it kind of made her think that he was thinking about it a lot. She also felt that this is a moment, when she’ll take his word for it, and hug him, so to his surprise, she went for it. It was nice to put her head against his chest, and she felt his hand on her back. Now that she was in his arms, she felt safe to explain her thoughts, because she didn’t have to look into his eyes:

\- I don’t know how to say this... – she felt Ben starting to draw circles on her back with his thumbs as an ancouragement – it’s not that you were my teacher, it’s just that I never... I didn’t... I don’t have a lot of experience in general... with guys... with man... with man... who are interested... who I liked. – she was babbling and she hated it. She pulled away and almost angrily said in to his face - you know what I mean! - She wasn’t really angry, rather afraid how Ben is going to take her confession. 

They had some space among them now, but Ben’s hands were on her waist and that made her calmer. He answered calmly and in his teacher voice that she loved so much:

\- That is just another reason to keep telling me what you are comfortable with. We’ll figure this out – he was smiling at her, and she loved it. She felt like a giant stone has been lifted from his heart. 

Ben took a step closer to her and her heart started racing again, like when he took her hand and wanted to kiss her – he leaned in, but he only made their foreheads meet, and asked softly:

\- So yesterday... Too much?

\- Which part?

\- Any? 

\- No, it was perfect...

\- Ok, good. Then, I guess we better get changed and then we’ll still have some time to grab some lunch and walk to Hogsmeade.

They parted and when they met up again, Ben had a bag with sandwiches from the kitchen that they could take with themselves to Hogsmeade. He also asked one of the house elves from the kitchen to deliver Rey’s trunk to Poe’s address, so she only had to take her satchel with the essentials. 

They walked out the gate of Hogwarts hand in hand. They didn’t know who took whose hand, but it didn’t matter anyway. Rey looked back one more time at the castle to say goodbye with her eyes as they walked away to Hogsmeade. Ben distributed the sandwiches, because both were starving. Not the most glorious last Hogwarts meal, but still a good one. – thought Rey.

She wanted to grab a last cup of butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks, so that was where they headed. It was summer, so chairs and tables were set up on front of the pub. There weren’t a lot of people around, so she picked a place far from the other two customers that occupied a table. Ben went inside to order just to return a few minutes later with two cups of iced Butterbeer.

Ben was smiling wildly as he put the cups on the table, but he didn’t say anything. Rey wanted to know his thoughts:

\- What are you so happy about? I love butterbeer, but even I’m not that happy about this icy vesion.

\- Just you.

\- Oh – Rey blushed, and started sipping her butterbeer. – You’re happy that I’m here? She added still staring at her cup.

\- Hey, look at me! – Rey looket up at his calm, beautiful brown eyes. – The last time we had a butterbeer here, I couldn’t have done this – he reached out and took her hand that was still holding on to her cup for dear life. She let it go and smiled, too. 

\- Ben Solo, how do you always know what to say?

\- I don’t. But it’s easy with you. I have this weird feeling that I can trust you and be myself with you, so I just am myself with you, I guess.

The conversation moved to lighter topics afterwords, and time flew. After what felt like 10 minutes, they saw that it was time to apparate. Rey just got her licence recently, so she wanted to take them just to practice.

She felt the stange sensation of being pulled through a tight rubber tube, and then suddenly there they were, on the doorstep of Poe still holding hands. 

\- Thanks, Ben, for taking me! – Rey said.

Ben turned to face her and took her other hand. He stepped closed to her, there was almost no space between them as he said:

\- Technically, you took me, but you’re welcome.  
Rey looked at his lips that came closer, and closed her eyes, when... she heard the door next to them open. She jumped back and Ben did the same. They acted like kids caught in the act of stealing candy. Poe stood in the door:

\- I thought I heard something. So sorry, guys! Carry on! – he looked guilty and then he shut the door into their faces.

They looked at each other puzzled, then laughed.

\- Ohm, I think I better go, I’ll send you an owl later – Ben said awkwardly and kissed her forehead to say goodbye. Rey couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Why couldn’t Poe wait another few minutes?

\- Bye, Ben! – she looked after him a fwe seconds as he was walking away, then knocked. Poe couldn’t have been far, because the door opened up soon. He seemed excited:

\- Ok, this seemed to be the shortest kiss in history, but tell me how was it? 

\- We didn’t kiss.

Poe peeked out and could still see the back of Ben walking away.

\- Ok, Rey, I’ll be inside, just go and say a NICE goodbye to your man.

Rey didn’t look like she understood him, so Poe went on:

\- Go, KISS him goodbye or dammit, I will! – and the door was slammed shut again.

She only hesitated for a moment, then started running after Ben. So lucky that he was just walking, hadn’t disapparated. 

\- Ben! Ben, wait!

Ben turned back and saw Rey running towards him on the street.

\- You forgot something?

\- Yes, this! – she put her arms around her neck, pulled him down to her level and pressed her lips against his. 

She had no idea what she was doing, but she wasn’t thinking. She felt his arms go around her back, pulling her as close as possible. She felt her soft lips moving on hers gently, but firmly. She felt the time stopping and that the world’s order is restored to what it should have always been like. It was exciting and new, yet so natural, so comfortable like coming home.

When they pulled away, the most radiant smile appeared on Ben’s face. His big hand was on the back of her neck and moved to her face now. Their bodies were still pressed together, their faces only a few centimeters form each other:

\- I’m glad you remembered. 

They smiled at each other for another bit, just drinking each other’s face in, as if goodbye was for a long time. 

\- When can I see you again? – Rey asked softly, because they were so close.

\- I actually owe you a date, sweetheart. How about tomorrow? A classic muggle date?

\- What is a classic muggle date?

\- We watch a movie and then dinner somewhere? 

\- I’d love that. 

\- Pick you up at 4?

\- Perfect.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. They had their first kiss, the rest is left for your imagination. But I really wanted to write this part with this fun interraction between Poe, Finn and Ben.

The bell rang, but Rey wasn’t ready.

\- Poe, Finn! Can someone get the door and tell Ben that I need a few more minutes. 

Poe’s parents went on vacation right after Poe got back home, so Finn and Rey both went back to the Damerons’ after the school year ended, so they can plan their moving in together. It was already like they moved together.

\- Sure! – Rey heard Finn yell back. - I’ll get it.

When Finn opened the door, he found a nicely dressed up Ben Solo with a boquet of colorful flowers.

\- Hey Finn! – Ben greeted Finn friendly.

\- Hey Solo! Don’t „hey Finn” me! Come in, Rey needs a few more minutes, so Poe and me will entertain you for a bit. Right, Poe? – he yelled the question to a Poe who was somewhere around.

\- In the kitchen. The entertainment can happen here while I’m eating. 

Ben was utterly perplexed about what these two were talking about, and how he should address Finn if not by his first name. But they followed Poe’s voice to the kitchen who was having a bowl of cereal at a high table, and he was sitting on a bar chair. 

\- Hello, errr...! How do I call you now? Do I call you Ben? 

\- Hey! – he was afrait to use any names now – Ben is fine, I guess.

\- Ok, Ben, take a seat! You want some cereal?

In the meanwhile, Finn sat down next to Poe, opposite where Ben decided to sit.

\- I’m good, thanks... Ohm, how are you, guys? – he tried to stay calm, but couldn’t shake the idea out of his head that Poe and Finn are Rey’s family whom he should impress. Even if he was their teacher for a year and it was already too late for that. He remembered how Rey always smiled when she talked about Finn and Poe, so he felt a bit uncomfortable not being able to control the situation the way he used to be when he was a teacher.

Finn answered:

\- The real question is: what are your intentions with Rey?

Ben looked at him, not believing his ears, he started laughing:

\- You just asked me about my intentions? This is hilarious.

Finn raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at Poe who was also observing his face.

\- Oh, you’re serious. OK. I have good intentions, I don’t know what kind of answer are looking for here, other than I’m serious about her. Pretty serious. I’ll be nice to her and everything...

\- Man, you gotta be more than nice to her, all right? You gotta be the best. – Poe was explaining when Finn interrupted:

\- Because we’ll be on the lookout. And if you break her heart, or hurt her in any way, if you make her cry... You might have been our teacher, but it’s the two of us, and we know where you live. Right?

Poe broke out laughing:

\- Look at your face! You look hilarious! We’re just messing with you, Ben!

Ben looked at Finn, who was still staring at him seriously:

\- No, we’re not.

Poe stopped the laughing, and agreed:

\- Yeah, we’re not. So you better behave. We like you in general, but if you’re getting involved with Rey – well, you have to be serious about it.

\- I am serious about her. 

\- Ok, then, we’ll be fine - Poe got off the chair, but his empty bowl to the sink, and patted Ben’s back before he left the kitchen. 

Finn still didn’t stop the instant staring, and this was the moment Rey entered. Ben was relieved.

\- I’m ready, if you are. - she gave a kiss on Ben’s cheek – thanks Finn! Bye!

Ben followed her wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. He was still holding on to the bouquet he brought.

\- Rey, I brought this for you – he handed it to Rey. – You mentioned that you flowers, so I thought you might like some.

\- Aww, that is so nice of you! Thanks! I’m putting them in a vase and then we can get out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment how you liked it!!


End file.
